


Father’s boy

by MiracleSprinkles



Series: The shotacon collective [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hotdogging, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Jeralt is a good father with bad thoughts, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, that he acts on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Jeralt knows he is in the wrong, knows he is fucked up. But Byleth just makes it so hard to be a good father.Please heed tags.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The shotacon collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Father’s boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this one’s for Verry! We both have a passion for dadson naughties.
> 
> As usual this is purely fictional and not something I endorse irl.

The front door opens and Jeralt quickly shoves the bottom drawer of his dresser shut. He hears the shuffling of feet a few seconds later, just like always. 

”Father, I’m home,” a soft call comes from the hall and Jeralt takes a calming breath before he stands. He looks down to check that his apron hides the slight chub in his underwear before he leaves the bedroom and greets his son.

”Welcome home, Byleth,” he says and accepts the hug he gets, happy to feel his precious little son’s arms around him, ”how was school?”

Byleth doesn’t show a lot of emotions, but Jeralt has learned how to decipher the slight changes, the tiny little signs. Now, Byleth squints his eyes just a little, meaning he’s thinking about something nice.

”I won the sprint in gym class today,” he says calmly, but with a slight hitch to the pitch, revealing his pride in the accomplishment. Jeralt praises him, tells him he did good as he strokes his son’s hair, tells him he can’t wait for the sports festival so he can come and watch.

”You will be coming?” Byleth’s eyes light up, filled with hope.

”I have the day off since I will be returning from a business trip the day before,” Jeralt explains, and it pains him a little to inform his son that he will be gone for almost a week. It isn’t unusual, but Jeralt really wished his boss would send someone else that wasn’t a single parent—like Alois for example—on such long trips. Sure he had the neighbours who looked after his kid, but Byleth must be lonely when he’s home alone even if he never says anything about it.

”But let’s not think about that, kiddo,” Jeralt says in an effort to lighten the mood, ”we’re having stir fry today, so go get in the bath and I’ll have it ready when you’re done.”

Byleth tightens his arms once before nodding and hurrying off to the bathroom, confident in the fact that Jeralt will prepare a change of clothes for him. 

His thoughts drift back to the bottom drawer of his dresser, but he quickly beats that thought down. Instead he goes to Byleth’s room, finding a pair of clean pajamas and a towel that he brings to the bathroom. When he enters Byleth is already behind the curtain and he counts his small blessings.

”I’ll leave your change here,” Jeralt announces and puts the clothes on the countertop where the sink is before he leaves. He thinks he hears a soft ”thank you father” before the door closes. He has such a good kid. Better than he deserves.

Jeralt has never  _ done _ anything, but the thoughts and the bottom drawer of his dresser is enough to brand him a deviant. Good fathers do not keep fetish costumes and sextoys in the same place as photos of their children after all.

No one can ever find out. It is why Jeralt never brings anyone home, never dated anyone after his wife died, always locks the bottom drawer with a key. 

He can hide the contents, but it is much harder to hide the thoughts, at least from himself. Even as he is frying the vegetables they are supposed to have for dinner he’s haunted by the knowledge that in that bottom drawer he has added to his collection of depraved fantasies. The image of his son wearing the uniform he had seen online has been haunting him for weeks until he finally caved in and bought it. It would never see the light of day, but Jeralt would maybe take it out some night he felt extra frustrated along with one of the pictures he had of his son, using them both to help relieve himself. Actually just that thought had him hardening in his slacks. 

He doesn’t have time to will it away before he hears Byleth come out of the bathroom, so instead he busies himself with the dishes, pressing his front to the counter to hide his hardon as his son comes into the kitchen. 

It is when Byleth emerges that Jeralt realizes he’s made a big mistake. 

Byleth wears his pajama properly, but there is nothing proper about the model. It was an outfit actually meant for girls with thin shoulder straps and short shorts that dug into the crease between Byleth’s thigh and crotch because they just weren’t made to fit a boy with a penis. Jeralt can see the outline of it as he looks his son up and down, mouth watering with sexual apetite. It had been a lapse of self control, a mistake when he bought the striped pink and white outfit, but Byleth had looked at him with those big eyes of his and Jeralt couldn’t deny him anything when he did that.

”Ah...food is almost done,” Jeralt mutters, forcing himself to look away, ”you were quick today.”

Byleth approaches the counter and reaches up to carry the sallad to the table, ”I’m hungry.”

”I see, I see,” Jeralt tries to sound light-hearted but realizes he’s just making a bad impression of Alois, ”it’s ready so just sit down and I’ll bring it over.” He hurries to fix his pants, pinning his hard cock with the help of his waistband before he makes good on the promise to bring the food. He keeps his apron on as they eat, guiltily watching Byleth’s small shoulders, his slender arms, his plump little lips as he eats, doing nothing to relieve his hard cock. Each time Byleth bends forward to shove more food into his mouth Jeralt sees a tease of his chest, occasionally a nipple, and he imagines how they would taste on his tongue. 

Fuck, he has to  _ stop. _ But there is just some kind of spell that has fallen over him, he  _ can’t _ stop himself. 

When Byleth is done he hops down from his chair, takes his dishes to the sink and approaches Jeralt by the table. As innocent as can be, Byleth stands on his tippy toes and presses a kiss to Jeralt’s face and thanks him for the meal, none the wiser as to what he has done to his father. 

”Shit,” Jeralt mutters into his hands when Byleth leaves the kitchen, probably to go enjoy some TV. The cleanup is a torturous nightmare of slowness, but Jeralt perseveres through it and looks forward to going to his room, opening that bottom drawer and finding some relief.

But when Jeralt opens his bedroom door he doesn’t find the blissful privacy he so desperately needs, instead he sees a little lump under the covers, green hair peeking up over the top and on the pillow. 

”Byleth, I told you that you should sleep in your own room,” Jeralt scolds, but the little boy doesn’t move, makes no show of having heard him. He knows that if his son is asleep he sleeps like the dead.

He shouldn't, but when he thinks of his little boy in that striped pajama, under his covers, dead to the world…

Jeralt usually prides himself in his iron will, but it amounts to nothing when the temptation starts tearing at his defenses. 

He takes off his pants and shirt, looking down to see his cock standing at attention, precum making a wet patch where his dick presses against the stretchy fabric. 

Despite knowing Byleth is almost impossible to wake once he falls asleep Jeralt is careful as he peels back the covers and slips under, shuffling closer so he's almost touching Byleth. He is a bit frightened of taking that last step, to actually touch his boy with those kinds of intentions, but then he looks down, sees how the short shorts has nestled in the crack of Byleth's ass and he is powerless to stop himself anymore. 

With trembling fingers he reaches out and lays his hand on Byleth's thigh. He easily reaches around almost all of it, his hand so big compared to his boy. His thumb lifts the frill at the hem of the shorts, gently rubbing under it, making him marvel at the smooth skin. When Byleth still doesn't react he slides his hand higher, feeling the round of Byleth's ass where it meets his thighs. Jeralt's breathing turns heavy as he goes just a little bit further, parting those round ass cheeks to find and press against the puckered entrance he finds there. His cock jumps with interest and Jeralt has to hold back a moan, imagining himself fitting his cock in there. 

His little Byleth, beneath him and hole spread to the point of breaking as Jeralt pushes inside. Maybe that would make his son fell a tear after all these years, from having his father fuck him.

He can’t resist any longer. In a hurried motion he pulls his sticky cock free from his underwear, groaning as soon as he gets his hand around himself. But that won’t be enough, not tonight. He carefully maneuvers Byleth onto his stomach, making sure his boy lays comfortably before he straddles the boy to continue his deplorable actions. He has no lube, isn’t even sure he would have the heart to go that far, but Byleth’s perfect little butt is so smooth Jeralt figures he can improvise. 

Carefully he stretches the hem of Byleth’s shorts to make way for his dick, fitting it snuggly between Byleth’s ass and the cotton of the pajamas. Jeralt holds back a desperate groan, seeing his thick shaft beneath the fabric and feeling the sensation of the pert little buttcheeks pressed against the undersideof his cock. It is so obscene, he’s so large compared to his little boy, so much more mature. So much more perverted. 

Jeralt makes a careful movement with his hips, smearing his precum over his son’s asshole, feeling the soft give as he grinds over it. Fuck how he wishes he could just push inside, take his sweet son and make him his own. Imprint himself deep inside, fill his boy with enough of his cum that the little tummy starts to bulge. Desperately turned on, Jeralt grips Byleth’s ass, squeezing the cheeks together so they push up against the underside of his cock, like an ill-fitting sheath to slide against. 

He broadens his stance and draws his pelvis back before thrusting forward, head of his cock stretching the shorts so they pinch at both his and Byleth’s dicks. A small, muted whimper comes from his little boy, but it is only that, he doesn’t wake even when Jeralt fucks harder against him. The slap of Jeralt’s heavy balls against the back of Byleth’s thighs is just as filthy as the vision of his precum making wet patches all over Byleth’s shorts. 

His son, his little boy, lying beneath him all soft and pliant, all for him. All his. All father’s little boy.

Jeralt snaps his hips forward in jerky motions, lifting the waistband of Byleth’s shorts so they hold his cock down for him, his precum leaking all over Byleth’s lower back. He pushes up the top, exposing all of that slim back for his viewing pleasure. It’s all his, it always has been and always will be.

”Byleth,” Jeralt moans as he leans forward, settling his hands on each side of his boy’s shoulders, thrusting desperately as he feels his balls tighten where they roll against Byleth’s thighs. He’s masturbating with his little boy, his sleeping little boy, violating his body, using it like a toy. He humps furiously, the difference between the cotton and Byleth’s soft ass quickly driving him to the edge. 

He loves it, loves his boy so much, loves having him like this. 

He presses his hips flush against Byleth one last time, trembling through his orgasm, grunting as he spurts thick ropes of cum all over his son’s back. Some kind of animalistic satisfaction comes over him, that he’s properly marked his little boy as he watches the white fluid settle in the groves in Byleth’s back. He continues grinding until his cock goes soft, wanting to get every last drop out to coat his boy’s body before he pulls away.

He smears the cum all over, scooping some of it up and reaching down, into those ruined shorts and pokes at Byleth’s tight hole. He’s still asleep, so the muscle is relaxed and Jeralt can easily slide one of his cum covered fingers inside, moaning when he feels the tight entrance clamp down around him. He massages gently, slowly pumping his finger in and out as he pushes the cum deeper into his son. 

Byleth shivers sweetly as his ass is played with, hole becoming more and more relaxed the longer Jeralt plays with it. Even small, hitched breaths come from him and Jeralt wishes he had his phone to record them. If this is what Byleth is like asleep, what would it be like if he was awake?

Tomorrow is Saturday. Maybe Jeralt should take a trip to the pharmacy to get that lube.


End file.
